The compressor is equipped with a gauge for controlling the pressure of the repaired tyre.
When repairing the tyre, the pressure reading on the gauge fluctuates and shows high peaks, which has been found to give the user the impression that the kit is nor working properly and that the tyre cannot be repaired.